


Team Minato

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Team Minato [4]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Team Minato were many things.Allies.Companions.A TeamFriends.Survivors.Lucky.Different.Loyal.Home.But the thing Team Minato was the most, was a family.Team Minato didn't always get along completely.Team Minato often ended up fighting each other to settle arguments.Team Minato were more likely to laugh at your misfortune than help you.(Unless you were paying for a mission. Then they were polite and acted appropriately grieved or saddened.)Team Minato destroyed training grounds on a regular basis and now had to settle fights outside the village walls.Team Minato were loud, violent and destructive.Team Minato... were Team Minato.And there was nothing anyone could do to change that.(Not that they would even if they could)





	Team Minato

Nohara Rin was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Kunoichi.

Shinobi.

Medic-nin.

Survivor.

Loyal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

ANBU.

Shinobi.

Prodigy.

Survivor.

Lucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

Different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Team Minato were many things.

Allies.

Companions.

A Team

Friends.

Survivors.

Lucky.

Different.

Loyal.

Home.

But the thing Team Minato was the most, was a family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Team Minato didn't always get along completely.

Team Minato often ended up fighting each other to settle arguments.

Team Minato were more likely to laugh at your misfortune than help you.

(Unless you were paying for a mission. Then they were polite and acted appropriately grieved or saddened.)

Team Minato destroyed training grounds on a regular basis and now had to settle fights outside the village walls.

Team Minato were loud, violent and destructive.

Team Minato... were Team Minato.

And there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

(Not that they would even if they could)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Hokage sighed as they looked at the trio stood in front of them. “And just what do you three have to say for yourselves?” They asked. Nohara Rin smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Hokage-Sama. But our client insulted Obito for having scars, implied that Kakashi shouldn't be out on the field with only one eye and then called me a blood line thief. I lost my temper.”

“And destroyed half a town!” The Hokage yelled. Rin shrugged

“Whoops”

“Uh, Rin? I think you're supposed to sound apologetic” Obito interrupted

“Don't tell me what to do you Baka!”

“I thought 'Kashi was the Baka!” The black haired man protested.

“OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU!”

“Hokage-Sama?” Kakashi questioned.

“If you are going to fight _get out of my village!_ ” All three nodded and jumped out the window. The Hokage watched them go, their laughter and squabbling echoing across the rooftops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Demon Trio

The Ghost Trio

The Deadly Trio

The Silent Trio

The Devil's Trio

The Flash's Trio

The Death Trio

The Leaf Trio

Each Shinobi village had their own name for Team Minato,. Konoha just called them The Paperwork Trio.

Everywhere the team of three went, they left stacks of paperwork in their wake.

Even just walking around the village caused paperwork as an argument would invariably break out and something would get broken.

They were banned from the training grounds and as such had to train outside the village because they were that destructive.

The Hokage hated Team Minato.

Or more accurately,

The Hokage hated the mess Team Minato left behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BAKASHI! RIN!” Obito yelled as he walked into the house on the outskirts of the village. They had been give the house in an attempt to lessen the amount of damage done to the village. As the house had every form of reinforcement that could be found it was safe to say it was pretty secure. The only problem with the plan was that the arguments rarely stayed in the house. “I'M HOME!”

“SHUT UP OBITO! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!” Rin yelled back.

“Keep it down would you?” Kakashi grumbled from his seat on the sofa. “It was nice and quite until you came back”

“What are you saying?”

“That you're too loud you idiot.” Kakashi came out of the front room to stand in the hallway.

“Take that back!” Obito yelled and they dissolved into a fight.

“NOT IN THE HOUSE!” Rin yelled as an attack from Obito sent Kakashi trough the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Team Minato were troublesome.

Team Minato were argumentative.

Team Minato, were Team Minato.

They yelled. They bickered. They fought.

And they would work with nobody but each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Care to explain?” The Hokage asked as they stared at Team Minato. The other five that had been sent on the mission with them were currently in the hospital.

“They got in the way.” Obito protested.

“Uchiha Obito. You are not supposed to hit your team-mate's with your own attacks. Do I need to send all three of you back to the academy?” The trio's eyes went wide.

“No, Hokage-Sama!” Kakashi cried quickly. “We don't need to go back”

“As for us injuring those sent on missions with us, just don't send other people with us.” Rin pointed out. “Simple.”

“You three will be the death of me”

“We try”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nohara Rin was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Kunoichi.

Shinobi.

Medic-nin.

Survivor.

Loyal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

ANBU.

Shinobi.

Prodigy.

Survivor.

Lucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Uchiha Obito was many things.

Chunin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

Akatsuki member.

Shinobi.

Victim.

Different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Team Minato were many things.

Allies.

Companions.

A Team

Friends.

Survivors.

Lucky.

Different.

Loyal.

Home.

But the thing Team Minato was the most, was a family.

 

 

 

And family was the most important thing to all three of them.

 

 

 

Because for all three,

 

 

 

Family is what brought them home.

 


End file.
